


Competition works.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker cannot stay focused whenever Sergio's naked body comes out of the shower.<br/>Specially not when he and Cristiano start applying moisturizer on each others body's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition works.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just a smut story, I'm in a huge Seriker mood and I miss them together.  
> English is not my first language so forgive me the typo's.  
> Oh and graphic sex written, so if you don't like it, then don't read it.  
> And I suck at writing sex stuff, but I do try.  
> Cause practice makes perfect.

_Bernabeu dressing room, post match._

 

 

The showers after the games were what Iker envisioned the nine circles of hell resembled. Seeing the man he wanted so much constantly naked didn't exactly help his lustful feelings. 

Sergio walked naked out of the shower toward his locker and winked at Iker who felt his cheeks flush dark red and quickly looked the other way.  
''I know, but the secret to great porn is that you never wanna see the guys faces!  
Those idiot directors should just stick to the _girls_ you know,'' he grinned to Cristiano who nodded in agreement.

''Totally man,'' Cristiano said.

The Portuguese slowly started to apply some moisturizer onto his insanely ripped body when he was dried off.

He squeezed some lotion in the palm of his hand and carefully applied it to his naked skin.

His strong and muscular legs, his perfect taut abs and his powerful arms.

Fabio stared at him like he was completely hypnotized and Iker jabbed him in his side.

 _''Staring, again,''_ he noted and Fabio smirked with red cheeks.

''Well you try to focus when you see _that_ man!'' he hissed back and Iker gave him a wink.

''Can you do my back Sese?'' they heard Cristiano ask and both of their heads just turned simultaneously towards their friends.

''Sure _darlin_ ,'' grinned Sergio and he started rubbing his smooth hands all over Cristiano's back.

''You guys should do _gay porn_ together, you could make- _a fucking fortune!''_  noticed Marcelo who was shaking his head in disbelief.

''You're just jealous because it's Sergio who gives me a nice massage instead of you!'' teased Cristiano and Marcelo gave him the finger.

Iker was still staring at the two naked man with a mixture of being totally jealous and totally turned on.

''I truly believe I would enjoy _water boarding_ more then watching this,'' growled Iker who turned his head away from the half porny scene.

''I know man, this is like a fucking porn movie,'' sighed Fabio and they were relieved to see that Sergio was finally done with his _''work''_.

''Hey- what about me?'' asked Sergio when he was done with Cristiano's back and he saw his friend wrap his towel around his waist and walk back toward his locker.

''Ask someone else to do it, I bet Iker would love to do it for you,'' grinned Cristiano and he sat down next to Fabio.

Sergio turned toward Iker and Iker could not keep his gaze of Sergio's naked body. He was fully entranced by what he had just seen.

He felt his eyes lock with Sergio's and a familiar warm feeling went toward every inch of his body.

Sergio started applying the lotion on his own body slowly,never breaking eye contact with Iker.

The dressing room was almost empty now, the only ones left were Luka, Marcelo and Fabio and Cristiano.

''See ya tomorrow bitches'' Marcelo yelled cheerfully and he hugged all his friends briefly and wrapped his arm around Luka's shoulders.

''See you guys,'' said Iker and he heard Marcelo say to Luka, ''So when we get to my place, Enzo is probably gonna wanna cuddle with you _all the time._  
He is just a very affectionate kid, I raised him well,''

Luka mumbled something in response but Iker could not hear that anymore, since Luka always spoke very softly.

Cristiano slowly put his clothes back on, doing it solely to arouse Fabio-for sure.

 _It was like a reversed striptease_ \- thought Iker.

He saw Fabio staring at it with eyes as big as saucers.

When Cristiano was fully dressed he spent a while putting some gel in his hair, and Fabio sighed.

''Are you almost ready ''princess'' cause some of us want to go home before the end of next year,'' he grinned.

''Almost ready _''pudding''_ just another minute and don't tease me otherwise you can drive home with a taxi- or with Iker,'' he threatened and Iker rolled his eyes.

Sergio meanwhile had gotten dressed too and was now working on his long hair carefully.

''Are you nearly ready Sese?'' Iker quipped, slightly annoyed.

''Yeah almost Iker, one second,'' the defender chimed and he combed his hair again and put it in another ponytail.

''You already did that like _twenty times!_  
You're hair looks fine, now let's go!!'' Iker growled impatiently but Sergio ignored him like usual.

''Wanna hang out at my place and play some FIFA?'' Cristiano asked hopeful and Fabio shrugged.

''Sure, see you tomorrow guys!'' he said to Sergio and Iker and then the men left the dressing room.

''Well you have redone the same fucking ponytail again and I'm fed up with watching you fix your hair.  
So I guess you take a taxi home,'' snorted Iker and he wanted to leave the dressing room but Sergio placed his hands on his friends shoulders.

''What the fuck is your problem Iker?  
I thought you would like a few moments alone without all those other Puta's,'' he smirked and Iker looked baffled.

''Is that why it took you forever to do your hair tonight? Because you want to talk to me or something?''

''Well talking was not _really_ what I had in mind,'' smirked Sergio and for the first time his own cheeks flushed pink a little.

''Then what did you have in mind?'' 

''I thought we could make a gay porn movie- all right! You caught me, I confess it!'' Sergio was just fucking with him like usual and Iker felt himself get angry.

''Very funny, if you wanted to make a gay porn movie you're knocking on the wrong door, Cristiano just left the dressing room.  
He would probably do you, but I won't,'' snapped Iker and to his surprise Sergio smiled.

''Aw I knew you were all jealous about our little _rub-rub_. My poor Iker!  
Don't worry baby- _I only love you_ '' Sergio sneered with a fake sentimental smile on his face.

''Shut up, come on let's just go! I want to go home, so either tell me what the fuck you want or get out of my face,'' he growled impatient and he sat down on one of the benches.

Sergio sat down next to him and looked strangely nervous now.

He started playing with his own fingers and Iker saw him bite his nails a little.

''What is it Sese? Hm?  
What is so bad that you can't even talk to me about it?'' he asked with a hint of neuroses.

''Well-I-uhm-remember after winning the World Cup. When we-were flying home?'' he asked and Iker felt a knot form in his stomach.

''Yes of course I remember that, _vaguely_ but yes.  
What about it?'' he asked with a sharp tone in his voice.

''Well me and- _Jesus_ -we were kind of wasted. So we went to the toilet and-had sex there.  
We never did it again afterward, and it was just cause we were drunk. But it happened and I just-wanted to tell you I guess,'' he stammered and Iker felt like someone just slapped him in the face.

The idea of Sergio, his best friend- with that cute little kid from Sevilla just enraged him.

''Why the fuck would you want to tell me this?? You think I would enjoy it to know this?  
**You're a fucking dirty slut Ramos and I cannot believe that you did this!!''** he screamed and Sergio felt the desire to scream back but he let it go.

When Iker was this mad there was no reasoning with him.

''I just felt like you should know,'' whispered Sergio with trembling hands and Iker saw that his best friend was on the verge of tears.

''Why on earth would you tell me this?'' he asked and he took Sergio's shaking hands in his own.

They were cold and lifeless.

''Because I thought- _that you loved me._ That you maybe someday wanted to be with me,'' sighed Sergio and Iker felt his jaw drop down.

''What?? You thought we would actually date?  
Like as in- boyfriend and boyfriend?'' he asked completely surprised.

''I guess I did, pretty fucking stupid of me huh,''

Iker sat there frozen for a second, contemplating his options. After a moment he wrapped his arm around Sergio's shoulders and pressed his lips against Sergio's.

Sergio hungrily kissed Iker back and wrapped his arms around his love tight.  
Iker felt a wet tear land on his cheek and he smiled.

Sergio leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth and let his tongue slide over Iker's lips.

Iker moaned and roamed his hands on Sergio's hair, loosening it up, undoing Sergio's hard work of making a nice ponytail.

He went with his hands trough the dark blond locks and moaned at the soft feeling of it.

Sergio pressed his tongue into Iker's mouth and swirled it around slowly and passionately and Iker almost melted from desire.

He had always adored Sergio's body and finally kissing him and touching it was almost too much for him to bear.

Hearing him talk about Jesus made his blood boil and he realized that Sergio was _his- not Jesus'-or Fernando's._

Sergio was his and he would show him just how much he needed him.

Years and years of stolen looks, flirtatious behavior, hugs, kisses in the tunnel, driving home after training, movie night,staring at each others naked body, dreaming about Sergio- suddenly all came back to him and it was only now that Iker realized just how much he loved Sergio.

When he realized that he had done that Navas.

It made him sicker than he ever could have imagined and he wanted to kick the whole dressing room to pieces.

But instead he had kissed Sergio, he was very unsure how to handle all this since he had never kissed a guy before.

Iker felt the kiss deepen and he surrendered himself to the moment.

He sucked on Sergio's lower lip and bit on it a little and felt the defender moan and growl.  
''Iker...'' moaned Sergio when he broke the kiss and he placed his hot and perfect lips on Iker's warm neck.

He started giving Iker sucking wet kisses and Iker felt his heart rate going trough the roof, his chest went up and down from desire and he grabbed Sergio's long hair in his hands and pulled his head backward.

The defender gave him a sharp and annoyed moan and Iker felt his anger taking over.

He dragged Sergio to his feet and ripped his shirt off, tearing all the buttons clean off it.

Then he trashed his lips onto Sergio's again and he shoved his friend to the wall and locked him into his arms like an animal thats locked into a trap.

He took Sergio's shirt off and admired his perfect abs for a moment, licking his lips in the process.

He ran his hands over the smooth and tanned skin and felt Sergio tremble under his touch.  
Sergio took Iker's shirt of and fumbled with the buttons on Iker's jeans.

''I need you Sese, right now. Take your pants off,'' ordered Iker and he saw it turned Sergio on to be bossed around.

They both stepped out of their pants and Iker wrapped his arms around Sergio again and slid his hands over his smooth back and tight ass.

Sergio let a whimper escape his lips and Iker felt his anger fade away, just as quickly as it had come.  
Being angry at Sergio was one thing, staying angry at him was impossible to do.

Because yes, Sergio could be annoying as hell and got on everybody's nerves a few times a day, but still Sergio was special.

He was a flirt, a sex addict and he partied way to much but still Iker loved him.

Even though Sergio was everything he never looked for and never wanted in a lover.

He wished he didn't love him, but he did.

His only regret was that it had taken him so long to realize it.

Iker wrestled his way into Sergio's boxer's and he carefully wrapped his warm hand around Sergio's rock hard cock.

He felt how Sergio's body started shaking when he moved his hand up and down, slowly jerking him off.

''Oh fuck Iker, yeah like that,'' hissed Sergio and he kissed Iker's lips again who were wet and swollen.

''Yeah you like that, you little _Pornstar?''_  Iker teased but Sergio shot him an angry look.

''Don't call me that Iker!'' Sergio hissed but Iker kissed his lips again, just to shut him up.

Then he got down on his knees and ripped Sergio's boxers off and gently placed sucking kisses on Sergio's perfect abs, on his strong legs and then when Sergio almost bursted from desire he got up.

The defender looked totally surprised cause he expected-well at least something like a blow job.

But Iker surprised him by taking his own boxers off and leading Sergio into the showers.

He turned the water on and shoved Sergio against the cold wall.

The defender moaned startled but Iker silenced him by kissing his perfect warm lips nice and long.

Then he nudged his head in Sergio's neck, placing the sucking kisses on every available skin he could find.

He could not even remember how long he had dreamed about this moment.  
About kissing Sergio all over his perfect body.

Whenever he dreamed this he woke up covered in sweat and he always told himself it was nothing.

But now-well now Iker knew that it meant _everything._

He felt Sergio's strong arms around his shoulders gently caressing his back, massaging his shoulders a little.

Sergio placed his lips on his cheek and kissed it gently.

Iker hissed at the feeling it gave him and he kissed Sergio's nipple and felt the defender shiver.

He sucked at it and took Sergio's cock in his hand en moved his hand slowly up and down.

He noticed that Sergio's heart rate went up and he heard his lover moan louder and louder.  
Then he moved his way down, kissing every spot he could find on this amazing body.

When he finally got to his cock Iker admired it for a second, it was nice and big and he realized that Sergio was seen as the perfect man for a good reason.

He felt a little nervous since he had never given a man a blow job but this was Sergio, he would love him no matter what- _right?_

Iker grabbed Sergio's cock and placed it in his mouth and started circling it slowly and passionate.  
Sergio started shaking instantly and he was moaning louder then ever.

 _''Oh my god-Iker-oh fuck''_ he groaned and he grabbed Iker's hair in his hands.

The hot water fell down on their bodies and Sergio loved the feeling of Iker mouth on his cock and the hot water on his back.

Iker picked up the pace and moved his head up and down, swallowing as much of Sergio as he could.  
''Iker-I cannot-hold it for long. Please...'' Sergio pleaded.

Iker gently let the cock slide out of his mouth and kissed Sergio's lips again.

''Well I didn't mean you had to stop,'' grinned Sergio when he broke the kiss.

''I know but I'm not done with you yet. I don't want you to come already, you can come inside of me,'' Iker stated.  

Sergio's eyes went wide.

''You want me-to ride _you?_ '' he asked completely stunned.

''Yup, look I'm always the dominant one on the pitch and with the team.  
I would like to see you being the dominant one in our relationship, seems kind of hot to me,'' said Iker looking shy.

''You got it,'' Sergio laughed and he kissed Iker's neck and moved his way down to his cock.

He slowly started sucking at Iker's cock and he felt his lover squirm and moan intensely.

''Sese! My god you're good!  
You're like perfect at this!'' Iker screamed, almost coming immediately from the sight of the beautiful long haired boy on his cock.

''Yeah come for me Iker, its okay,'' hissed Sergio and Iker felt his orgasm rush his way to his cock way to quickly.

''SESE!!!'' he screamed when his orgasm shot trough his whole body.

Nothing had ever felt this good in his whole life.

Sergio got up and stroked Iker's cheek and kissed him deep.

Then he walked to his bag and pulled some lube out of it.  
Iker rolled his eyes.

''You have fucking lube in your bag? Do I need to call you a slut again?'' he teased and Sergio smacked his ass to punish him.

''Shut up, be glad I did-otherwise you wouldn't have gotten laid now!'' he smirked and he put some on his throbbing hard cock.  
He pushed Iker on all fours and the hot water kept raining down on them.

It wasn't really a comfortable position, being on the cold, hard floor and all.

But it didn't matter.  
Sergio moved in behind him and placed a long series of kisses on Iker's back.

''Please Sese, I can't wait anymore, just take me!'' moaned Iker and Sergio put two fingers in Iker's hole carefully to loosen him up.

Iker squirmed at the feeling since he wasn't used to stuff like this at all. He felt full and for a moment it was awkward but when Sergio used his fingers to stretch him open, he felt himself moaning and panting for more. 

''Ready?'' Sergio moaned and Iker nodded nervously.

Sergio nudged his cock into Iker's tight hole and he felt his lover groan loud.

''You okay? Am I hurting you?'' he asked concerned but Iker shook his head.

He was lying of course-cause it _fucking hurt like hell._

Two fingers was nothing compared to a very big cock.

Sergio slowly started thrusting into Iker and after a while Iker felt the pain fade away and be replaced by a lot of pleasure.

''Yeah this feels so good Iker, you have no idea,'' moaned Sergio and he kissed Iker's neck and wrapped his strong arms around his lovers chest.

''I know,'' Iker grunted and he turned his head and kissed Sergio and nibbled at his full lower lip.  
Sergio picked up the pace and he knew that his orgasm would come very quickly.

He kept on kissing Iker and felt his orgasm wash over him like a wave.

''Iker!!'' he yelled and fell over his lovers back totally exhausted but satisfied.

Iker laid down on the floor and Sergio who was still lying on top of him rolled of him and placed his head on Iker's chest.

Iker's arms instantly came over Sergio's body, and he kissed his lovers forehead and his lips again.

''Was that me-or was that exceptionally good?'' Sergio said after they had kissed for what seemed to be forever.

''Well I don't know, I have no experience with having sex with man-like you-but for me this was amazing Sese. Best sex I ever had,'' smiled Iker and he ruffled his hand trough Sergio's hair.

''I knew you would get jealous by the Jesus story,'' grinned Sergio and Iker's eyes went wide.

 _''Excuse me?_ You told me that on purpose to get into my pants?'' he asked.

''Well competition works Iker, I knew that if I made you jealous enough you would finally realize how much you wanted me for yourself.  
And I was right wasn't I?'' he smirked.

Iker could not believe what he was hearing.

He felt anger spreading in his chest again.

''Was it even true or were you making it up?''

''Does it matter?'' asked Sergio whilst biting his lip.

''It does to me, because if you were lying that would piss me off, because I hate it when you lie to me.  
But it would also relieve me, seeing how you were my little virgin then too. And if it was true then it also pisses me off.  
Cause that means that you have screwed that Navas, and that makes me jealous and mad as hell.  
So you lose either way,'' he moped.

''It wasn't true Iker, I made it up. I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I just panicked.  
I've been in love with you _forever_ , and you know that. But you've never realized that you loved me too.  
So I thought I would help you out with that. And I did, but how I did it-by lying to you-that was wrong.  
Please forgive me,'' he pleaded and Iker sighed.

''Fine, but please don't ever lie to me again. Thank god you didn't fuck that little bastard,'' he smiled and he kissed Sergio's lips.

 _''But Iker?''_  
''Hm?''

''Can we find a more comfortable spot to fuck next time, this was kind of hard.  
A bed would be nice, with actual pillows and a mattress you know,'' he smiled.

Iker nodded. ''Sure princess, we will go to my place, lets go,''

''Hold on love, I need to do my hair first! It may take some time,''

He watched Sergio do his hair for another half hour and then he took him to his house.  
There they had sex all night and fell asleep in each others arms.

Iker never left him again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!! <3


End file.
